Unexpected Friend
by AdminXoDramioneXo
Summary: I don't write summarys but it is a DRAMIONE fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

Hermione made her way into the kitchen at the burrow lazily and sat down for breakfast. Today was the day they got to go back to Hogwarts and she was ecstatic. By the looks of it she was the only one though. She sat between Ron and Harry who were grumbling about having to go back. Hermione found it ridiculous that they expected to just make it through life because they defeated the megalomaniac who had been ruining their lives for the past however many years. She was done with it though. Knew that you couldn't just get by life like that. Even if they just wanted to be Aurors.

"Morning Mione." Ron mumbled between mouthfuls of food. They may be dating now but he could still be extremely repulsive. But the way he made Hermione feel was worth everything that was negative. However this year she was Head girl and he was not head boy so she was left to think about how it will work. Living with another guy... Ron didn't take that well. It was a long night of shouting and crying. Mostly on Hermione's part though.

"Morning Ron, Harry how are you both?" She questioned nicely.

"Fine..." They both mumbled. Annoyed Hermione just finished her food and was about to get up and leave when walked in.

"Oh my god you guys are still eating! We are running late! Hurry up let's go!" She harped. So everyone got up from the table and went up to do some last minute packing. Well the boys did, she was already done. So Hermione just went outside to get her mind off things. Even if only for a few moments. This had been the first time since the end of the war that she had gotten time by herself.

This summer was very busy. If she wasn't with Ron she was trying to help rebuild Hogwarts. If not that she was just hanging out with the boys. She didn't even sleep alone anymore as she stayed in Ginny's room. That was another thing.

After all of this Hermione was unable to find her parents. They were no longer in Australia that's for sure. When they found that out Hermione was devastated. Another reason they wouldn't let her be alone. However now that she was, she didn't know what to do!

She just pondered the thoughts she had been thinking about and then made her way inside. As soon as she did though she regretted it. The noise coming from the house was horrid. If you let 20 elephants into the house to stomp around it would probably still be quieter.

"THAT'S MY JUMPER!" "HAVE YOU SEEN MY PANTS?!" "ANYONE KNOW WHERE MY BOOKS WENT!?" And with that Hermione RAN out the door. She just ran and ran until she reached the vehicle they were taking to the station. It was a ministry vehicle because if Harry and Ron. Since they were techniquely already Aurors. They accepted he job as soon as it was offered. But told them they had to finish their education first.

After of sitting in the vehicle for about 10 minutes the others filed into the car. The drive to kings cross was generally uneventful. Not much talking, just starring out the window. Hermione was very happy about getting a good seat as the views she got was better than normal. She was relieved when they got there on time as well. They cut it really close though.

Hermione went first through the barrier and was automatically relieved when she inhaled the steam coming from the engine. This was her last time doing all of this. Getting ready for the first day of a new year... Everything was happening so fast... She looked behind her to make sure everyone was still there and they were.

Hermione branched off and made her way to a compartment. She went to go lift her trunk into the spot designated for Head Girl and Head Boy position. She was surprised to see that the head boys stuff was already in there. Being curious as to whom she would be sharing her free periods and dorm with she checked the tag...

'No it can't be' Hermione thought to herself. But she wasn't mistaken. At seeing the name written on the tag she ran as fast as she could to find the boys. She said her farewells to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley first but after that was in a rush to find them... She hopped onto the train and started searching compartments. Then she spotted them... She dived into it and began speaking rapidly.

"Oh my god I just brought my stuff to the head persons compartment and you would never believe whose stuff was in there! It was...Malfoy! Like how on earth am I supposed to live in the same dorm as him? Never mind having to spend spare time with him! Can I resign; no I don't want that...UGH I AM GOING TO DIE!" She yelled. Ron and Harry just sort of stared at her with a blank expression.

Since Ron was her boyfriend she was looking for some comfort from him but instead found him gazing at not her, but someone behind her. She quickly turned around but only saw a glimpse of black hair. Oh well she must have been mistaken.

"Ron you can't make me do this. Can you help me try and convince McGonagall to change her mind about head boy?" Hermione questioned. She just wanted someone to say something.

"Ya sure whatever you need dear." His words were dull. As if he didn't even know she was there. So she sat down and just decided to talk to Harry.

"Harry what do you think of all of this?" She asked.

"Well McGonagall knows what she is doing. Don't fret. If he as much as looks at you the wrong way his foot will be shoved so far up his ass it will come out of his mouth." He said with a smile. The visual really pushed Hermione over the edge and she couldn't stop laughing. Yet neither could Harry! Ron however was still not totally there.

"Ron is everything okay?" Hermione questioned.

"Um ya I just need to go and get some air." He muttered before leaving the compartment. Hermione decided it was about time to go to the Heads compartment anyways. What harm could be done.

As she left leaving Harry alone she saw Ron ducking into another room. At first she worried but then remembered that he wouldn't hurt her. He just needed some alone time. This was reasonable. He lost his brother after all. That was probably the hardest loss. She could still remember the look that had been plastered on his face since the funeral. Just a look of total despair. She wished she could help but nothing Hermione could do would help at all.

She finally made it to the Heads room and stepped into it quietly. It was a nice compartment. Had a Slytherin bench on one side and a Gryffindor on the other. Then on the side by the window were glasses that Hermione recognized as preference glasses. Whatever drink you wanted would magically appear in them and it would never empty, which was a nice convenience. The view out their window also seemed a lot clearer than the others...

Malfoy was sitting on the green bench reading a book, Casual Vacancy's, while drinking a glass of water. Hermione sat down on the red Gryffindor bench and just sat and looked at him. He had matured a lot because of the war. Aged almost... His hair was falling loosely around his face and framed it almost perfectly. His lips were a faded pink that were actually very noticeable compared to his other pale attributes. His jawline was amazing, if that's possible, and his body looked long with just enough muscle on it. He looked gorgeous. Of course Hermione didn't allow herself to think that. Then at that moment his gray eyes flickered up for a mere second, however that second was enough. Her heart started to race and she didn't know what to say, or if she should even talk. Well her mouth made that decision.

"Malfoy..." She said with a weird drawl in her voice. Almost like she was cooing at a baby or a dreamy guy... But she quickly snapped herself out of it and tried to make herself look more confident.

"Mudblood?" He questioned back with a sort of sarcasm. He knew she never meant to say anything but once a chick lets herself slide a bit that's when he comes in. He looked up from his book expecting a rather nerdy looking mudblood but instead he saw a new granger who grew into herself. She was a lot skinnier around the waist now but the rest of her spread. And her hair fell in loose curls now instead of just frizz and it was gorgeous. Malfoy actually let himself stare for a few minutes before returning to his book.

It only took another 2 hours of silence before they finally reached Hogwarts... And man was it awkward! Hermione looked up at Malfoy to see what he was going to do once it stopped. However when she looked up, he was already looking at her. But his eyes didn't look hard and unwelcoming like normal. They looked more... Kind... That was extremely shocking to her. But she ignored it. It was probably just all in her mind.

"So Malfoy as head boy and head girl we mus..."Hermione tried to say but Malfoy cut her off.

"Must lead the school to the carts, make sure they do that safely, get ourselves up to the school and make sure everyone behaves themselves until the first years get sorted..." Malfoy said with a smirk. This greatly annoyed her because it didn't help her cause of convincing everyone he was a bad Head Boy. To be honest right now he seemed fairly great... What did she just think that? Ugh snap out of it Hermione...


	2. Chapter 2:Stuck

Once they got up to the castle and the sorting had been finished Hermione had had enough of Malfoy and basically ran to her seat. He didn't make one mistake or miss one person or prank. HE! WAS! PERFECT! She screamed in her head. That obviously meant that he wasn't getting removed from his post. Thank god she could talk to Ron and Harry.

Since food hasn't been served yet she gave Ron a quick kiss before sitting down. But it was different... Whenever she kissed Ron before he kissed her back with such tenderness and passion. However this time it was sort of, well, disappointing. As if he was kissing a fish or something. Thinking she was just thinking it over to much Hermione sat down and began to talk...

"Oh my god Malfoy is already on my nerves. Telling me what to do and how to do it and being perfect! Ugh.." She complained. However when she looked up she realized that Harry was talking to Ginny and Ron was... Basically ignoring her. The whole feast basically went by like that until the end and Ron said bye... Literally that's all he said. Hermione wanted to talk to him but already knew they shared no classes and with all of her responsibilities she just wouldn't have time. She knew that she would just have to trust him, no matter how hard that was.

Once everyone else had left the hall Hermione and Malfoy went up to the Headmistress so that they could go to their common room. McGonagall looked fairly tired but began to speak.

"Okay follow me! I will lead you to your common room." McGonagall led them around a bunch of turns and through quite a few corridors but they finally reached it. The door was hidden behind a shiny set of armor. Then a voice spoke out of it...

"What shall the password be?" It asked. When Malfoy and Hermione went to ask Mcgonagall she had already left. Oh well, Hermione thought, I can figure this out.

"Why don't we put the password as victory?" She suggested. Personally Hermione thought it was a great idea but then she remembered who she was with...

"How about mudblood? That way everytime you enter you think of me?" He said with a smirk.

"The password is Victory." Hermione said before basically running through the newly opened door. It lead to a wonderful common room that was a mixture between both houses. The four walls were decorated according to them. 1 wall was red, 1 green, 1 wall was split up into every colour then the wall u see when u first walk in was amazing. It was half Gold and half Silver with a serpent and lion looking proud on their colour. On the red wall was a huge 12 foot long bookshelf filled with books. Hermione was ecstatic! Beside it was a long table that looked perfect for homework. There were a few reading chairs by that.

Then on the green wall was a fireplace with 2 red couches. Hermione was in love with this room. Then it hit her... Her bed room! Along the back wall were 2 doors. One under the lion and one under the serpent. Hermione ran to the one under the lion and went straight in. She was soo happy! She had a king sized bed decorated with Gryffindor blankets and the wall farthest from her had a window with an amazing view. There was another fireplace and besides that it had a dresser and her trunk. She looked to her right and found a bathroom. She knew that her and Malfoy had to share a bathroom so she cautiously opened the door, wanting to make sure that he wasn't in there. He wasn't which was good because she just about died when she saw it. It had a humungous bathtub that floated about 5 inches off the ground. The shower was like a waterfall and nearly made her just jump in with clothes on and shower! Thank god there was 2 sinks! She ran out to the common room to find Malfoy sittin on the couch.

"So Malfoy what do you think?" She asked. Didn't know why but she did.

"It's a nice place..." He mumbled. Obviously he didn't want to be bothered so she decided to go and sleep. After all today had been a long day. Thank god they had a spare day tomorrow! She could try and befriend Malfoy. After all they had to live together so Hermione decided it must be done. Then she could go and have some time with Ron! Tomorrow would be a great day!

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. It was 10 o'clock so really it wasn't that late. She got up and went to go into the bathroom. Of course because she was sleeping she opened the door to a shirtless and panties Malfoy. All he had on was his boxers. Now Hermione wanted to leave, believe me she did, but once she saw hat she froze. He was just standing there looking like an Angel. He had just the right amount of muscles as well. He was just as pale as his face. Then Malfoy noticed.

"Really granger can't even gi..." He started to speak but then quickly saw what she was wearing. It was at that moment Hermione realized it as well. She slept in only her undergarments last night. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Morning Draco. If you will excuse me.." She said before quickly editing the room. 'Wow she is gorgeo...wait did she just call me Draco?' He thought to himself, 'hmm I could get used to it.

Once he finished with getting ready he went over and knocked on the door leading to her room and yelled he was done. As soon as he left he heard her run into the bathroom and slam her door shut. Guess I shouldn't have taken so long, he thought with a smirk. Since Draco wasn't hungry he decided to just sit and read infront of the fire. After about half an hour he heard movement. Sure enough Hermione was making her way across the room. The weirdest thing happened after that. She sat down on the couch... Beside Draco.

"So Draco how was your sleep?" She questioned. Wanting to know how he reacted she looked over to see his comical smirk.

"Great and yours Granger?" He spoke. She was relieved that he was being nice so she just continued.

"Well I was thinking that if we have to live together we should try and be fri...fri...friends..."she finally stuttered. However this time the look on his face was different. It looked confused, yet mischievous...

"And why would I trust you granger?" He said. Hermione didn't know why but that really got to her. She was trying to be nice and this is his response.

"Fine if you don't trust me I will just go to where I am appreciated." Draco tried to say something but Hermione didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to see Ron now. Since she was head girl she knew all of the passwords and everything so once she reached the fat lady it was simply finding Ron. It didn't take that long because he was sitting right by the fire.

"Hey Ron want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked. She knew this way they could be alone.

"Um ya sure actually I have been wanting to talk to you!" He said. The words wanting to talk really scared her. It had only been 1 day since they got there. Obviously she couldn't have done something wrong yet. Oh well... She will just find out. However as soon as they left the portrait hole Hermione knew it was bad. Ron quickly turned her around and spoke quickly. It was then she noticed he didn't even leave the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

"I am going to be completely honest with you. Ever since July I have been seeing Cho. Me and her really clicked and I don't want to be with you anymore. I am sorry." And with that Ron shut the portrait hole and left. Not knowing what to do Hermione ran to the library.

Once she got into her secluded area of the library she just let herself go. Knowing she wasn't leaving until curfew she grabbed a bunch of books and started to read. At about 9:30 came to kick her out. Once she left the library all of her emotions came rushing back to her. And now she had to go back to the common room... To Malfoy...

Hermione ran into the common room praying to god that Malfoy was not there however she had no luck what so ever. It took him mere seconds to notice her crying.

"Granger? What happened to you?" His tone actually suggested that he cared which was a BIG surprise as Malfoy never shows emotion.

"Why do you care." Hermione snapped back. He could tell then that she was in no mood to bicker. She quickly started to head to her room when she felt him grab her arm to stop her. She tried to pull away but he quickly spun her around and grabbed the other. She was scared at first until she felt his hands slide down her arms and land in hers. She then realized how natural and good his hands felt in hers. She felt her heart pick up the pace.

"Look at me granger," he used his hand to lift her face as her chocolate brown eyes collided with his stormy ones that were filled with sorrow," I care, and I am here." He spoke clearly.

"Since when." She mumbled. It was then she realized how close to him she was. She looked into his gray eyes again to see vulnerability. That surprised her greatly.

"Since now..." He whispered before leaning in close. His lips slowly pressed against hers and she was shocked at this. However they made her melt. They were warm and soft. She returned the kiss with just as much gentleness. But she quickly pulled away feeling bad. This soon and she was already kissing someone else...

"Draco... I can't... The reason I was so upset was because Ron dumped me for Cho... I don't think I am ready for this." She whimpered. The tears started again and she turned around and walked into her bedroom. She heard him bang his fists into the wall before retiring to his bedroom as well.

However he didn't go into his room. She quickly heard a knock on her door. Not knowing what to do she jus sat there. Luckily Draco was persistent.

"Look Gra...Hermione I am sorry about what I did. It's just this morning with you trying to be so nice and stuff I realized how... Amazing you really are and I just got caught up with myself and I am sorry. We should just... Start as friends... Now sleep well..." He spoke softly and tenderly before actually going to his room to sleep. All of this really overwhelmed Hermione. She wakes up dating Ron and having things with Draco be at mere aqaintent level to him kissing her. It was all to much. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now...

Draco went into his room and shut the door quietly before quickly jumping onto the bed and trying to hurt himself with a pillow. How could he be so stupid! After someone comes into in tears, especially your supposed enemy, you are NOT supposed to kiss them! The anger he had inside him wasn't all because of that though. Most of it was because of what weasel did to her. He just couldn't see why he would let go of something that amazing. She was almost perfect… _Wait what am I talking about! It is Granger!_ He thought to himself however this time a part of him talked back.

**_Oh get over yourself Malfoy! You fancy her already! Now that she has basically ditched Scarface and Weasel you can make your move!_** It said. Of course Draco wasn't used to have a part of him fighting back. So naturally he thought about what it said. Yes Granger has seemed to distance herself more from them and she has become a lot better looking. Slowly but surely Draco realized that she was an object that he desired. However Malfoy's don't go after mudbloods. This no longer applied to Draco though. He was deep in thought when it hit him. **_FRIENDS!_** Is all it said and that is when he knew that he needed to get her to trust him first. Draco Malfoy has to befriend a mudblood… then he heard a knock on the door.

"Ya come in…" he said instinctively. Hermione opened the door slowly and stepped inside. This time though she remembered to make sure she had a decent amount of clothes on.

"I hope you know you have made me unable to sleep." Hermione teased. She was only telling the truth though. She couldn't stop thinking about him and that damned kiss.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." He mumbled. Then Hermione did something that just felt natural. She walked over to the bed and laid down with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Of course he did this with hesitation but he still did it. She looked around and noticed that the room was the same except that it was green and everything was exactly in the opposite positions. This made her feel a lot more comfortable.

"Draco? What are we going to do? It is only the first day back and all of this has happened. We are screwed I hope you are aware." Hermione giggled. She couldn't have imagined that in a mere 30 hours all of this would happen. Everything was happening so fast and this worried her. What was she going to do! If it kept going at this pace she would never get any sleep.

"To be honest I have no idea but I agree with you… we are screwed. At least we are just friends right now… right?" He questioned. He wanted her to protest however the response he got was a quick Mhmm.

"I am going to grab a book." Hermione said before leaving. She went out to get a book but then something caught her eye. It was the wall. The serpent and the lion were now… hugging, however that is possible. The serpent had his head resting on the lion while it rested. This was so amazing and calming that after seeing that Hermione went straight back into her room and fell asleep…

Draco on the other hand couldn't. He knew that they had their first day tomorrow but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. The only thing he could think about was what he was going to do. To him it was horrifying, the thought of only liking one girl and actually falling for them. He has never been effected like this…


	4. Chapter 4: HeartBroken

The next morning Hermione got out of bed totally forgetting the events of last night and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 so she knew that she had time for a shower. She went into the bathroom knowing that Draco would still be sleeping. Once she got under the hot water though everything came back. She remembered the events of the previous night. At that moment her tears began to mix with the water. She slowly let herself slide down the wall in the shower and she just sat there and cried. After a few minutes she got back up and finished her shower. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione will you please hurry up?! I really need to use OUR bathroom!" Draco yelled. Luckily since she was done she opened his door and then left through hers. She didn't even care at this point that she didn't have any clothes on, just her towel. Well Draco cared. He tried not to but he did give her a quick look over as she left and I'll just say he liked what he saw. So once he finished his shower he thought he would share the same experience with her. If she is allowed to walk around in a towel so is he. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went outside and knocked on her door. Of course she opened it but didn't say anything. He knew that she was looking. How could she not!

"Um, uh, Y-yes D-Draco?" She stuttered trying to keep herself from looking down. Like that was going to happen. She found her eyes wondering down his face to his collar bone. She then saw his well-muscled chest followed by his abs… Oh god his abs…

"Just wanted to let you know that we have to show the first years down to their first class. Oh and Hermione, my eyes are up here…" Draco said with a smirk before tilting her head upwards. Hermione felt the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Ya I know…"She mumbled before closing the door. Once she heard that he left she pressed herself up against the door and sighed. **_HOW CAN HE LOOK SO AMAZING YET FEEL SO FORBIDDEN!_** Her mind screamed. The truth was that she didn't know what she was going to do. So Hermione decided to do something completely unlike her. She was just going to go with things. No planning, no nothing. Hermione was going to go with the punches and enjoy the good moments.

Since she was already done getting ready she told Draco that she was going down to eat and she left the common room. As much as she was dreading having to see Ron she knew that she could still sit with Harry and Ginny. Ron would probably be with Cho anyways. God how she hated her. Ever since she first hurt Harry, she knew they would never like each other. Once she got to the Great hall Hermione went and sat down beside Harry.

"Morning Harry how are you?" she said. This time she was happy that he actually paid attention to his friend.

"Good and you?" He said with a smile. It felt really awesome to her, knowing that he was still there for her.

"I'm actually really good! I oh Ron a huge thank you because if it wasn't for him being an insufferable git I wouldn't be so open to just living my life by the day." She said with a smile. This made Harry very confused though. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean? Why would you say that about your boyfriend?" Harry questioned. Hermione couldn't help it she burst out into laughter. Ron didn't even tell him! How can he call himself a friend?

"He didn't tell you?! He broke up with me so that he could date Cho!" Hermione spat out in between laughs. Once she finally calmed down she looked over to Harry. He looked extremely hurt. "Look Harry it is okay. Obviously he has changed and I say we let him. If he didn't tell you something this important don't you think that you are better off without? " Hermione didn't know why, maybe it was because of revenge, but she wanted to make sure Ron regretted his decision to dump her…

"Ya I guess you're right. Hey Ginny have you been listening to this?" The look on her face said it all. Her face was as red as her hair and she looked about ready to kill. "Hey Ginny it's okay! Mione can handle things by herself! She is a big girl okay?" Harry said. It was then that Hermione remembered she had some first years to lead to their first classes.

"Oh sorry guys I have to go and find Draco. We have some first years to lead down to their first Herbology lessons." She said with a smile before leaving. What she didn't realize is that she called him Draco in front of them. To her it really wasn't a big deal but to Harry and Ginny who didn't know about last night, and how things have taken a drastic change, it was like dropping a bomb. But Hermione left before they could say anything.

Once Hermione exited the Great hall Draco soon remembered he had to go and lead the first years. He was extremely tempted to ditch that job because he was talking to Ariana. A girl to whom he was going to be seeing again later that night. But knowing that Hermione would kill him if he didn't show, risking their newly formed friendship, he decided to go.

"I am ever so sorry Ariana but I must go and do my Headboy jobs."Malfoy said like a gentleman, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hall in search for Hermione. He never knew it would be so difficult to find her! But once he saw a bunch of first years starting to gather together he noticed her in the middle trying to get control of them.

"Um- excuse me! We must um, get down to herbology now! Hello! Is anyone listening!" She was trying so hard to get their attention but no one was paying any attention. Then she, just like the first years, heard a loud voice yelling over the crowd. Oh she was so relieved to hear it though.

"Hey idiots! If you want to get to class before you get points taken away I recommend you SHUT UP!" Draco yelled. Hermione didn't know why but this put a big smile across her face. She tried to hide it but it didn't work. Of course Draco noticed so he came walking up to her with a huge smirk across his face. However he waited till they were already on their way to herbology to say anything.

"Well you looked happy to see me today." Draco joked.

"The first years weren't listening to me so obviously! They are probably just scared of you since you're loud, or tall, or you know... A guy..." Hermione mumbled the last part because she said more than just a guy. But Draco didn't pick up on that thank god! "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with this girl named Ariana. She is wonderful." With those words Hermione felt the jealousy and anger bubble up inside her. She didn't know why but at this moment she just felt like hurting someone. So when she turned around and one of the first years said something rude about another class mate she took away 20 points, which was completely uncalled for. The rest of the walk was travelled in silence. Hermione didn't have a thing else to say and obviously neither did Draco...

"What class do you have first?" Draco asked Hermione before leaving for his class.

"I have advance potions..." Hermione mumbled before walking away. Draco didn't see the point as they were going to the same place but he didn't really care at this point. They both sat quietly through their first to classes the. Went their separate ways at lunch. Hermione went and sat beside Harry and Ginny again excited to get away from Malfoy.

"Hey guys how were your first classes?" She asked. Both of them just looked up for a moment before Harry finally spoke.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Draco?" Questioned Harry. At this moment she realized why they were looking at her like that. But she had very little explaining to do.

"Look we have to live together so I told him we must be civil so I WAS calling him by his first name but you know what I don't find that necessary right now." Hermione said before starting her lunch. Harry and Ginny seemed satisfied with that reasoning and went on eating as well. Then just as everything became peaceful Ron walked into the great hall hand in hand. Ron gave her a passionate kiss before coming over to sit next to them. Hermione held back her tears at the sit of this. So once he sat down Hermione jumped up and quickly left the hall. Draco being as observant as he is he quickly got up and followed. He wasn't very surprised when he followed her to the library. Once she turned around and noticed him she had already began to cry. She didn't want to as she was supposed to be living in the now, but that wasn't working. She felt a great sigh of relief though when Draco didnt say anything and he just came up and pulled her into a hug. Then he whispered into her ear...

"Hermione, don't waste your tears on someone like him. He obviously doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you... You are stronger than this..." Then they just stood there. Finally Once she was ready Hermione pulled back.

"Thanks Draco. Now we should probably go and get to class." Hermione mumbled before leaving for her classes. The rest of the day was uneventful. Supper was normal, classes were normal, even the library seemed normal! So when Hermione finally have up on studying she headed back to the common room to relax. However when she walked in she realized that she was not going to be relaxing.

Right on the couch in front of her was Draco kissing Ariana just like he kissed her...


End file.
